Redefining Boundaries
by Dragon Down South
Summary: Ursa has been living out her banishment in Ba Sing Se, and when Azula conquers the city, the time has come for them to reunite. Femmeslash/incest. FUTANARI/SMUT WARNING.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I receive compensation or profit from writing about the characters, universe, etc._

_This is a side-project I've been contemplating as I've worked on "Gratifying The Dragon". Some have been wanting Ursa to get in on the action, and I've been wanting to do something different, with Azula being inexperienced and a virgin. It'll be a multi-chapter installment. This will be the first and only warning for the graphic incest that lies ahead._

After achieving what no one in her family or her entire nation could in a hundred years, it was understandable that Princess Azula was on an emotional high after conquering the once impenetrable Earth Kingdom stronghold that was Ba Sing Se. Armed with her cunning and peerless Firebending, she brought the fortress of a city to its knees in but a day, leaving citizenry of all economic classes and trades whimpering behind locked doors.

Word swept through every ring of the city at breakneck speed and reached all inhabitants by the following morning. The Earth King had been dethroned, replaced by the merciless and terrifying Fire Nation Princess. The location of the king had been kept classified; had he been imprisoned? Killed? The subjects that had revered him as a benevolent god had no hope, and no one to turn to.

With this in mind, the Firebending prodigy blithely strode the streets to rub salt in the gaping wound of the city, intimidating all she came across with an autocratic presence. Some dropped to their knees and openly begged for mercy, their calls unheeded. Others gave the conqueror and her Dai Li entourage a wide berth, empowering her further.

Only one resident took the news in stride - and perhaps even a sense of eagerness. The Princess was said to be approaching her shop in the middle ring and would likely pass her doorstep shortly after noontime. Until then, she would sweep the porch and tend to the bravest of her patrons. There had been a sharp reduction of customers this day, and that was fine, because she would want to speak to the girl alone.

The advance of the Dai Li and their new leader was made apparent by the slamming of doors and windows preceding them. Bidding farewell to her last customer, ex-Princess Ursa officially closed her shop for the day and anxiously awaited the reunion she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams.

Aside from her clothing, she was positive her daughter would recognize her. The upkeep of her hair was nothing particularly distinguishable, for many denizens of the Earth Kingdom wore their hair in styles similar to the topknots of the homeland (though not as tightly wound or as impeccably groomed, but that would require more observation than most people were willing to invest), and she had not seen fit to alter it from the day of her banishment. Though it lacked in shine from less opulent care, it was free of grayness, dark and full. Her face had upheld such graceful ageing, skin smooth and unmarked by wrinkles. In essence, she was the same as she had been before she left, albeit dressed down and without the crown that denoted her station. Certainly, Azula would identify her own mother.

Even so, Ursa wanted to make the first move upon her progeny's approach. "Azula?"

That voice… The Firebender halted, booted heels planted firmly as such that her entourage, lacking any connection to the speaker and concentrated on their march, nearly collided with their leader. Undisguised shock registered on the girl's face, recognition of the calm, feminine tone instant.

Unwilling to allow her subjects to observe her at a potential time of weakness, she promptly dismissed them. "Go."

Exchanging glances but disinclined to evoke the ire of their master, the Dai Li collectively nodded. "Yes, Princess."

Converging in an orderly fashion, the Earthbenders departed swiftly, sparing not one glance at the flabbergasted Azula.

Descending the earthen staircase to envelope her rigid child in her arms, Ursa held tight as she spoke. "I never thought I would see you again…"

Unused to physical affection, let alone from the woman who once shunned her, the prodigy squirmed futilely in the embrace.

Taking note of the younger Princess's discomfort, Ursa broke contact and distanced herself. "We should go inside."

Relieved to be released, Azula's posture relaxed, though she hesitated at the offer.

Ursa gently persisted, words lingering as she turned upon her heel and strode back up the stairs to reenter her shop. "We have so much to talk about, don't you think? If you feel uncomfortable, you may leave at any time… but I think we should at least try."

The Firebender wasn't sure when she acquiesced to the request, or why, but before her infallible sense of logic could kick in, she had scaled the staircase and entered the building behind the older woman. She could rationalize it later.

Her mother led her through the twists and turns of the shop, curios and bundled flowers little more than blurs of color in the foreground. Wordlessly, she trailed after Ursa as they ascended the staircase to the full-scale apartment nestled above the store. It was roomier than first appearance would grant, the living room and single bedroom demanding the most space, though no area in this building could be deemed small or cramped.

The ex-Princess stopped in the center of the living room, turning to regard her child. Here stood before her a young Ozai, for all intents and purposes, from the haughty tilt of an angular chin to the perpetually narrowed orbs of gold. Even the way Azula moved, a cocksure swagger belying her short stature, recalled to Ursa her husband and his unwavering conceit.

While her secondborn had inherited Ozai's characteristics from birth, age had taken it a step further, and something _throbbed_ within Ursa as she beheld the teenager standing across from her. Clueless of her mother's inner dilemma, the younger royal tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

"You've become so much like your father…" Ursa reached forth, seemingly entranced as she swept a gentle hand along Azula's chest. The girl's breath hitched, lungs constricting.

The fingers had slid precariously close to her breasts, giving rise to a startled gasp; more of a growl. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Ursa sustained her placid smile amidst the hammering of her heartbeat. "I haven't seen you in so many years. How you've grown…"

The Fire Princess regarded her with confusion as she extended her hand once more, this time cupping the girl's chin, her gaze roving over acute features.

She would never think to do this with her son; theirs was a bond forged on the day of his birth, when his eyes first blinked open and focused a cloudy gaze upon her. He was her precious child, nurtured and eased by the warmest extension of maternal love. Zuko was her baby, and their bond purely familial.

Azula wasn't like that at all, but a relative stranger, as her husband had once been. When she was born, her eyes had been relatively clear - and affixed squarely upon her father, immediately taken to him as if instinctually drawn to his powerful aura. She was like him; he, like her.

It was then that a line had been drawn, splitting the family decisively down the middle: Ursa took to rearing the firstborn, while her husband honed the secondborn into his own image. Although the Princess had nourished her daughter the same as she had for Zuko, and later tried to reach out in the formative years, it had proved little more than an exercise in futility, for Azula had always pulled away in favor of her father, as though led by the same instinct that had distanced her from birth.

It saddened Ursa to know what the secondborns shared was not familial love, but mere camaraderie. Ozai had not and would not teach Azula how to give and receive love, so it was up to her: a last-ditch effort fueled by desperation and… something else.

It was at this time she recalled the adversity that came with weaning her second child. That had been one way her otherwise detached daughter showed interest, if not outright infatuation. Azula had demonstrated a curious attachment to suckling and had put up unusual resistance to the separation of herself and her mother's breast until shortly before her third birthday. Even thereafter, there had been times when the girl stole what seemed to be longing glances at the estranged bosom. On the other hand, Zuko had been weaned with ease at a typical age and not once yearned for a nipple or breastmilk.

Compelled by the memory, Ursa surged forward with her intentions. Her hand ghosted along angular cheekbones, marveling at - and mourning - the loss of baby fat. The stately girl before her truly was her father's daughter; even her features had sharpened into a reflection of his. Azula's jaw tightened at the caress, her foot sliding backward in a preemptive attempt to move away.

"Azula… I am so sorry…" But the older woman was not so easily deterred - for every step the Firebender took, no matter how minute or gaping, her mother was sure to follow, insistent on maintaining physical contiguity between them.

Regaining her courage (or at least an outward display of it), the young Princess squared her shoulders. "What do you want from me? After all this time, you come back into my life and claim to love me?"

"I do love you, Azula. I always have. Perhaps I didn't show it as well as I should have before… but I ask for another chance. I know I can make you happy, if you'll only let me."

Sharp brows furrowed inquisitively. "How? Nothing you've ever tried has worked."

"Just trust me, and I will show you…"

The hand upon her daughter's chest resumed its ministrations, playing across the small mounds obscured from direct contact by a thick shirt and meticulously wound breastwraps. The younger Princess flinched and began to back up again, knowing the groping to be improper.

But instead of chastising, Ursa chuckled in her throat. "I wouldn't think you to be shy, Azula."

A predictable frown accompanied the reply. "I'm not."

"Prove it, then," the older Princess challenged, aware of her child's highly competitive nature. Ursa was, by code, a virtuous woman, but she demonstrated a willingness to bend the rules if the end justified the means.

"Hmph…" Upon her mother's advance, Azula willed herself to remain still. Given the silent go-ahead, the exploration of her chest continued. Ursa boldly tweaked at each concealed nipple (eliciting a satisfactory gasp from above) before delving lower, soft fingers playing over the younger girl's stomach. Even beyond the fabric did she detect a ripple throughout taut abs. Perhaps Azula was ticklish, or simply so tense from the scrutinizing of her body that her muscles fluttered beneath the fleeting touch.

"You need to relax and trust me, Azula. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I _am_ relaxed."

"Tsk, tsk," Ursa playfully admonished. "I thought you were a better liar than that."

The Firebender elected to buffer the question, instead posing another of her own. "Why are you doing this?"

"I said I would show my love for you. By the time I'm through, you'll never question it again, I promise you."

"You're showing it by touching me inappropriately?"

"If you and I had the bond we should, I would agree, but we are little more than strangers bound only by blood." The woman's tone was benign, though her eyes held a deep sadness. Once she proceeded, she would never be able to go back; she would lose her chance to try to form a long coveted parent-child attachment. Yet she knew, in her heart of hearts, such was but a dream that would never come to pass. This plan was truly all she had left, and despite any lingering feelings of wrongness, she would press on to reclaim her daughter however she could. It wouldn't be the first time she betrayed her conscience.

Azula's resemblance to Ozai helped soothe frayed nerves. Resolute, the older woman removed her hand from her daughter's clothed abdomen to begin parting her own robes, beginning just beneath her collarbone to bare an enticing glimpse of cleavage.

As expected, golden eyes widened at the sight, eyebrows arching toward a sharp hairline. "Mother…?"

Her lips curving into a gentle smile, Ursa continued to lower the fabric inch by inch, savoring her child's very real enthusiasm in her actions. It was glorious, almost euphoric, to finally be looked upon by her secondborn with genuine interest, regardless of the setting. With a final tug, the robes spilled down ivory shoulders, the generous amount of cloth bunching beneath her ample chest. Unhesitant in the finality of her plan, she reached around to undo the strips of her breastwraps, keeping a steady, unhurried pace to tease her audience.

Ursa noted with rising satisfaction her daughter's posture, unconsciously leaning forward for a more unfettered view. She nearly smirked upon hearing the sharp intake of breath taken after the unveiling of dusty-colored nipples, erected by air and anticipation. The concealing strips fluttered to the floor, forgotten.

"Come here, Azula," she beckoned by crooking a finger, voice smooth and decidedly sensual.

Visibly swallowing hard, the young Firebender obeyed her mother's call, bright gaze zeroed upon the fleshy mounds offered to her.

The older Princess made a show of cupping each breast, bountiful flesh spilling out of her grasp. "Do you remember how attached you were to them?" At the tentative nod, she continued, "I could barely wean you off of them. Would you like to have them again?"

Frozen in disbelief, Azula mentally commanded her body to respond and extended a hand to one of her mother's breasts, kneading the chosen mound with initial hesitancy. After a moment of experimentation, her confidence flourished, and deft fingers became emboldened.

"You can do more than touch them…" Ursa craned her head downward to whisper into her child's ear.

The Princess instantly knew what her mother meant, but could hardly believe her ears. She glanced up at the older woman to receive confirmation by way of an encouraging smile. Granted permission, she brought both hands to Ursa's uncovered chest and leaned her torso forward, closing her lips around the nipple of her choosing.

"Good girl…" came the praise from above.

Azula moaned, both from the yielding softness of her mother's breast against her tongue and the constricting of her trousers resulting from her own actions. It felt strange to become turned on by what was once a very infantile activity, yet the memories and sensations it invoked were invigorating, and the pleasant evocation swept throughout her entire being as she suckled.

Not long into her teenage child's "nursing", Ursa became aware of a hard object prodding into her thigh, accompanied by a wetness that could only be pre-cum dampening the outstretched material of Azula's trousers. Privately amused, she stroked the back of her daughter's head. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you? I'm glad…"

The girl merely nodded, wholly consumed by the treat that was her mother's delectable bosom. She proceeded to the unattended mound and lavished it as she had the first, licking and lightly nipping around a tanned areola, the edges of her teeth catching on the hard bud.

Ursa trembled, her own body searing with delicious tingling. The languid caress became more of a consistent pressure as she bore down on the back of Azula's head with her hand, forcing the girl to take more of her breast in her mouth. Conjuring heat only a Firebender could be capable of, the younger royal bathed the sensitive mound with balmy breath upon every quickening exhale. The ex-Princess shivered pleasantly, feeling the teen against her respond in kind.

"That feels amazing, Azula. Mommy is so proud of you…"

Delighted by the long-sought approval, the Firebender began kneading her mother's bosom as she had at the start, tongue and teeth working in tandem on the engulfed breast. Amidst her ministrations, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest, but whether it originated from her mother's approval or her own physical response, she couldn't be sure. The pressure that had been steadily growing in her balls could no longer be contained. Her release was punctuated by a throaty groan against Ursa's engrossed mound, hips jerking for her entire lower half to buckle beneath the strain of standing.

Seeing her daughter's lapsing posture, the older Princess braced her child against her as the girl rode out her orgasm. Their shared closeness allowed Ursa to feel against her thigh the Firebender's cock convulsing with each ejection. Azula hadn't wanted to cum in her pants, but she had been too engaged in her mother's bountiful chest to free herself when the time came. The uncomfortable stickiness was immediately apparent, though the successive subsiding of the weight in her balls stood as a welcome relief. She would need to wash up later - hopefully, her mother would run a nice, warm bath for her. Golden eyes slid shut, and she released a heavy plume of air from parted lips.

"Feeling sleepy, dear?" Ursa gave her recovering child a gentle prod. "It's far too early for that, don't you think?"


End file.
